


wouldn't change a thing

by glitteringconstellations



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closely followed by Lance with children in general, F/M, Fatherhood, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lance as a dad is my favorite thing, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringconstellations/pseuds/glitteringconstellations
Summary: Lance wants a hundred kids. Okay, maybe not a hundred. Maybe only, like, five kids.





	wouldn't change a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I reworked, this time feat. Allurance and platonic Klance. 
> 
> Allurance could have been such a cute ship. Now they're just hashtag team deserved better. Anyway kick.

“I’m going to have fifty kids one day!”

Keith chokes on the water he’s chugging and he snorts, coughing as he wipes his face off on his shirt. 

“Where did that come from?” He pointedly ignores the raised eyebrows from the rest of the team on the other side of the training deck. Lance frowns, a little hurt at Keith’s reaction. 

“I dunno.” He shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. “I just really like kids.” At Keith’s incredulous gaze, he relents. “Okay, so, _maybe_ fifty is a teensy bit of an exaggeration. Maybe only five kids. But I’m really looking forward to it. Can’t you just see it? A house full of little Lanceys running around.” 

“The only thing I can see is you talking crazy.” Keith tosses a towel to Lance so he can wipe the sweat off, chuckling when it hits the blue Paladin square in the face and earns him an indignant squawk. “You’re not going to be able to have kids anytime soon anyway, not with the war going on. It wouldn’t be safe for them here on the Castle, and leaving them behind somewhere… that wouldn’t be fair to them.”

Lance looks a bit crestfallen, and Keith actually feels bad for being a downer on one of Lance’s aspirations. He leans over and pats Lance on the shoulder. “You’re going to make a great father someday. Just take it easy on the libido, all right? You’ll regret wanting that many kids when they’re all screaming your name at once.”

A burst of laughter escapes Lance, and Keith smiles. “You’re right. Thanks for listening, man. I know that was pretty random, but I really do feel better.” He tosses the damp towel to the floor and nudges Keith back to the center of the room, break time almost over. “I might just ask you to be the godfather one day!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, _Daddy_. Whatever you say.”

“Please never call me that ever again.”

\---

There’s a knock at the door and Lance looks up from the couch just as the front door creaks open. Keith pokes his head in, proferring a bag of groceries. Lance can’t help the smile that grows behind the finger he holds up to his lips as Keith tiptoes in. Keith’s familiar with Lance’s apartment, as this definitely was not the first time he’d let himself in. But it _was_ the first time since his friend went from being in a happy marriage to a family of three. Lance sees the moment Keith’s heart melts, the expression written all over his face when his eyes land on the sleeping bundle in Lance’s arms. 

“She’s beautiful,” he whispers, setting the groceries on the table as quietly as he can before moving to stand behind Lance at the couch so he get get a better look. “She looks the spitting image of you.”

Lance chuckles. “I won’t tell Allura you said that.” He shifts his daughter so he can hold her more comfortably. Keith quirks an eyebrow, and Lance hears the unspoken question from his best friend. “She’s upstairs napping. Hasn’t gotten the chance to rest much since this little one was born.” 

“Ah.” Keith nods thoughtfully. They stand there in silence for a moment, neither wanting to wake the sleeping child. Lance feels Keith’s gaze move from the baby to him, and he hopes the uncertainty he’s feeling isn’t written on his face. He really should have known that Keith knew him better than that.

“What’s troubling you, man?” 

Lance’s eyes flicker up to meet Keith’s for a split second, before he looks back down, tracing the thin lines of his daughter’s hair. “I’m just… anxious, I guess. I’ve never done this before. I guess it just kinda hit me that I don’t actually know what I’m doing.”

“Lance.” Keith’s tone is firm and reassuring, and it’s enough to get Lance to lift his head. “I said it before. You’re going to be a great father. I don’t know a man who knew what he was doing when he had his first kid. You learn, and you grow. It’s just the way of the universe and all that jazz. You’ll be fine.” 

It isn’t anything like what Lance was expecting Keith to say. He has to conciously close his jaw from where it dropped, and he turns back to stare intently at his daughter. A thought occurs to him, and he swallows past the emotional lump in his throat. 

“Will you?” 

Keith blinks. “Will I what?” 

“Will you be her godfather?”

Keith nearly recoils, and Lance forces himself to barrel on before he does something stupid, like take it back. “I-I mean. I just feel better knowing that if anything were to ever happen to me or Allura, there’d be someone there to care for her. Someone I trust with my life, and hers. Allura agrees, like, a hundred and ten percent, that you’d be the best person.” His face is flaming when he looks back up at Keith, whose jaw hangs wide open. 

“So… will you?” 

“I…” Keith stammers for a moment, searching for words. Lance can’t tell if this is a good or a bad thing. Eventually, Keith says, “I’d be honored.” 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here.” 

“I just…” Keith sounds as uncertain as Lance feels about this whole dad thing. “Are you sure?” His voice is so, so small. “What about your parents? Or your siblings?”

“You’re my best friend,” Lance says quietly. “If there’s anyone I know will take care of her, it’s you. I’m sure.” He smiles, that small smile that twitches at the corner of his lips, and before Keith can say anything else, there’s a soft coo. The both of them look at the bundle in Lance’s arms as she blinks the sleep from her eyes. Her sleepy gaze trails from her father over to Keith, a curious noise escaping her. Lance takes the opportunity to hold her out for Keith to take. After a moment of hesitation, Keith does, cradling her like the most precious thing in the world. Once he’s got her settled, she looses a happy little sigh. 

Lance chuckles at the pink dusting Keith’s face. “See? She agrees.”

A pleased look blooms across Keith’s face. Lance knew he was an open book, but Keith? Keith was the epitome of the expression “wearing your heart on your sleeve.” He didn’t need Keith to tell him that he really was honored by the offer.

“Guess I can’t say no to the little lady, then, can I?” 

Lance grins. “Damn straight. You’ve already got the godfather motto down pat. No sweat.” 

And if everything Lance had gone through, all the pain and heartbreak and terror and loss, if all of it had led up to this moment, where his three favorite people in the world were under one roof with him, safe and happy… he’d go through it all over again, a hundred times over, with a glad smile on his face. 

He wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
